Anthropologists have noted that many humans have developed a functionally long leg, generally the left leg. The right and left legs in fact are of the same length but the pelvic bone is often tilted slightly higher on the left side than the left side. The difference in functional leg length is estimated to be in the general range of 1/16 inch to 1/8 inch but sometimes greater. This condition is designated herein as pelvic tilt. It is theorized that it could be a result of prehistoric evolutionary forces involved with survival techniques related to greater stability of the human skeletal structure possibly during the act of throwing. Poor posture among humans may be due in part to a human asymmetry of the skeletal structure caused by the pelvic tilt. The asymmetry can also cause three-dimensional torsional forces upon the pelvis that can also result in a slight forward displacement of the bottom area of the right side of the pelvis. The problem caused by pelvic tilt can be said to be primarily one of a varying degree of discomfort during standing, walking, and sitting, especially as a person grows older.